Devil May Cry: Masters of Evil
by the unforgiven lord
Summary: Computer problems caused me to put up parts of the story i didn't want up yet so I resubmitted with a new chapter, Dante faces a new threat, My first fic please R
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry: The Masters Of Evil 

Chapter One: Murder On The Dance Floor 

A horde of dead bodies lay scattered across the dance floor. The double doors flew off of their hinges. A tall man stood in the doorway. His crimson trench flapped backwards. His platinum hair draped down across his eyes. He stepped inside, every now and then his face illuminated by the strobe lights. The sword on his back pinged with each step. The heavy rain constantly beat down on the roof. Droplets of water fell from the man.

A creature moved in the smoke emitted from the fog machine. The man squinted his eyes. He drew a large black and gold handgun from its holster, the one he called Ebony. He aimed into the smoke and pulled the trigger. The bullet whistled through the aimed and hit something with a squelch. The demon roared in pain and leapt out of the smoke. Its maw opened in two revealing two rows of teeth and a blue forked tongue. It stood on all fours and looked slightly like a dog, apart from having no hair. It large claws dug into the laminated wooden floorboards. Its flesh was a pale grey colour and had four glossy black eyes.

"You are one ugly motherfucker!" The man said.

The demon roared and charged towards the man. He began to fire at it, but that didn't stop it. So he drew a second large handgun. This one however was silver and called Ivory. The man blasted away with both guns, taking a few steps backwards as he did. The demon finally crashed to the floor.

"Name's Dante, asshole!" The man said.

Dante walked over to the demon and rolled it over with his foot.

The creature lay there motionless. Dante smirked at it. He began to turn and walk away. Suddenly it leapt up and knocked him to the floor. Dante rolled over and it pounced on top of him. It drooled over Dante and opened its maw again. Dante's hand moved across the floor searching for one of his guns, whilst the other had the demon by the neck trying to keep it away. Dante felt the handle of his gun and used his fingers to drag it closer. He tightened his hand around it and in a split second has the nozzle embedded in the demons wide, open mouth.

"Chew on this!" Dante shouted.

'BANG'

The back of the demon's head exploded as the bullet past through. Dante could see the ceiling through the hole.

"Mmm. Nice ceiling tiles." Dante commented.

Dante pushed the demon off and stood up. He turned and walked out. The rain still poured down. A wail of police sirens echoed through the cold air. Dante picked up his pace, but the cops were closer than he thought. He saw the flashing lights at the end of either side of the street and they were getting closer.

Dante rushed towards his motorcycle and turned the key. However the engine wouldn't start.

"Come on you piece of shit!" He roared.

Suddenly a deep growl came from within the night club. The demon vaulted up onto two legs and stared at Dante.

"Fine!" Dante shouted.

The Hunter stepped off of his bike and lifted it up. The demon jumped towards him. The creature felt the heavy motorcycle crash into it and send it back into the club. The bike exploded, causing the club to also to go up in flames. The screech of tyres caught Dante attention. The police officers jumped out of their cars and unholstered their guns.

"Freeze!" One of them shouted.

Dante put his hands into the air.

"Drop the guns!" He shouted.

Dante hesitated.

"Fuck you!" Dante said.

"Drop 'em or we'll shoot!" He shouted.

"Try it." Dante replied.

"Don't make me!" The officer shouted

Dante noticed the dog like demon move the burning wreck that use to be Dante motorcycle and make its way to the back entrance of the club. Dante spun his dual handguns and fired at the demon, which was out of the police officers' sights.

"Open fire!" The officer bellowed.

His finger pushed hard against the trigger. Dante also fired towards the officer. The two bullets collided and fell to the floor. The other officers opened fire on Dante. The Hunter juddered with every hit. They stopped firing once Dante had fallen to the floor and dropped his guns. The police stood in shock at how Dante was still alive even though he had been pumped full of lead. After a few moments of silence the officers rushed in and arrested him, but remained cautious.

Dante was too weak to stop them. They also removed his beloved Rebellion. The cops looked into the burning club and saw the burning and torn bodies of the corpses. One hurled onto the pavement at the smell of rotten and burning flesh.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, ass wipe." The officer said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dark Meeting 

The dog like demon rushed through a dark alley and burst through the door of a small shop. The bell above the door rang causing the demon to slide across the floor. The owner screamed and then settled, but kept his distance.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" A voice asked.

"What the fuck do you think?" The owner replied.

"Remember who you are talking to!" A female voice said.

Sweat poured from the man's forehead.

"Forgive me?" He asked.

"Why should we?" Another much deeper voice said.

The owner of the shop could not answer, for the simple fact that he knew they had no reason to forgive him. The dog like demon growled and saliva dripped to

the floor.

"Calm down Zagor!" The first voice said.

The demon ceased its growls and walked towards the shadows.

"What happened?" The female voice asked.

Zagor growled.

"He is still alive!" The female said.

Zagor nodded its head and then growled again.

"…But he is in police custody." She said.

"Do we tell the master?" A fourth voice asked.

"Tell me what?" A man's voice said.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Dante is still alive, but is under arrest." Another voice said.

Part of a sapphire trench coat flapped into the dim light.

"_You_ were meant to capture him, not the police." Their master said.

Zagor whimpered.

"All of you listen…We have escaped Hell to take down Dante. Now I will not let that slip through my hands…Understood!" He roared.

"Yes master." They all replied.

And with that their master faded into the shadows. The figures in the shadows took a deep sigh of relief, they had fought that they would have to suffer the full wrath of their lord and master.

"Now what should we do with him?" The deepest voice of the others said.

A bare leg stepped out of the shadows, followed by the rest of the body. It was a beautiful woman. She was dressed in black, a small black silk skirt, a black silk shirt with a large V neck which revealed some of her cleavage and a long black silk robe which hung from her shoulders and left open. She had long black hair, as well as black lips and glossy black eyes. The owner of the shop was mesmerised by her. She stopped in front of him.

"Do you want me?" She asked seductively.

The man just nodded. She leaned closer and pressed her lushes, full lips against his. She held the kiss for a few seconds and then moved away. The man breathed out heavily and the suddenly he began to cough. He dropped to his knees and looked up at the woman. As he did his eyes began to roll back and blood poured from around his eyes and down his cheeks. His veins became visible and then turned black. Blood now poured from his nostrils, mouth and ears as well as his eyes. He coughed and spluttered violently as he felt his life leaving his body. He slid to the floor and into the pool of blood. Then he stopped breathing. The woman smiled and then turned to the shadows.

"Zagor, make sure Dante is still in jail." She said.

Zagor walked out of the shadows on all fours and rushed out of the shop.


End file.
